A foodstuff is known that is a pocket whose interior holds a filling, e.g. Cordon Bleu. In addition a foodstuff is known that completely contains a filling. Both types of foodstuff are expensive to produce and it is highly likely that the filling leaks out when the foodstuff is eventually heated.